The number of Internet of Things (IoT) devices in households is increasing every day. A smart home of the future is expected to include hundreds of these devices. These devices include household items that historically did not include computing or networking capabilities, but into which limited computing and networking capabilities have recently been incorporated. For example, a smart light bulb may include one or more components to provide network connectivity such that the light bulb can report data to a network, can be configured by the network, and can be remotely operated via the network. In some cases, IoT devices such as lights, fans, heating and air-conditioning systems, thermostats, automobiles, vehicles, toys, ovens, locks, refrigerators, sensors, smoke alarms, carbon monoxide detectors, doors, windows, washers, dryers, dish-washers, appliances, fitness equipment, consumer electronics, or other household devices are now Internet-capable or intranet-capable. IoT devices are sometimes referred to as “connected devices” or “smart devices”.
IoT devices are manufactured and provided by many different entities. Many of these IoT devices are not created or provisioned with any security features. Others include security features that are not compatible with or extensible to a larger security framework of a home or a third party organization that provides security to the home. In addition, IoT devices typically include small form factors with limited processor, memory, or networking resources. Thus, many IoT devices are not easily upgraded or extendable in terms of additional resources or add-on features. The processors for IoT devices are typically small, low-powered processors that are not sufficient to provide access control for the devices. When a household includes a large number of IoT devices of many different types, the difficulty of administering a network of IoT devices is compounded.